Mr Right Upstairs
by It'sMrsMikaelsonToYou
Summary: It's been six months since Caroline dumped Tyler and she's sick of being single, but there's a mystery Mr Right upstairs that lives across the hall from Bonnie, and his name is Klaus
1. Chapter 1

Klaroline Fan fiction

 _Disclaimer: I own zilch. Nada. Zip. If I did, Daniel Gillies and Joseph Morgan would be in my bedroom and the public would never EVER see them ever again! Haha oh I wish..._

" _Just look and you will see,_

 _I will be, Your remedy"_

 _Adele Remedy_

 _It has been six months. Six months of perfect, happy, okay maybe not so happy, but it had been six months of the new and improved Caroline. After Tyler I had basically given up on guys, I mean that's allowed after 3 tries at a relationship and he bangs 3 different girls in OUR BED whilst I'm at the hospital visiting my mom, right? He wasn't the best boyfriend I've ever had, but while it lasted he was sweet, gorgeous and everything I wanted. But I gave up after the third time. So, I have been happily – ish single for six months, I've been focusing on my writing, to get a promotion, which I won - thank you very much me – I wrote five front page articles and two centre folds, so work wise, yes it has been a very positive six months._

 _But on the me side of the scale, its been crap. Being single is hard, three weddings I got invited to but I went dateless. All three times. And at each wedding I had two old ladies sitting next to me saying "Oh it'll get better dearie, with hair like that, and boobs like that, no guy will be able to keeps their hands off of you!" Which after 2 hours of serious consideration makes me feel very, very alone._

Caroline slammed closed the diary in her hands, twirling the pen around her slender fingers. She stared around her apartment, it wasn't the biggest apartment she'd ever seen but it was hers and it had "character" at least that's what she told her Mom, when she had bought it, it had been amazing! Her own little space she could make her own and it was only 16 steps from her bed to biscuit tin which was a major advantage. It was all open plan with a small kitchen next to living room of two sofas, a coffee table, her TV and a small round cream cushioned footstool, there was an empty space by the middle window which she had dubbed her workspace with a small wooden desk complete with her laptop, printer and her work files . Her bedroom wasn't in a different room, but she'd put a curtain around it that was vaguely see-through; it wasn't massive but it was a the same size as her bedroom in Mystic Falls and she had made that work. She'd put a large double bed in the corner by the window with red bed sheets, and a cream bedside table, then a large red vanity on the other side of the "room" covered with photos of her and all her friends and her mom.

"Ugh!" She threw the pen on the desk and strode over to her bed, throwing open the curtain and flopping down face-first into the pillows. "I hate this! Being single is supposed to empowering! Not depressing!" Caroline turned over in her red patterned bed covers, staring at the cream ceiling. A knock sounded from the window in her living room and Caroline waved a hand despondently and heard the window slide open.

"You rang?" Bonnie said from the window, crawling in from the fire escape.

"Six months Bonnie! Six months! I don't want to be single any more! I can't stand the old ladies in my ear talking about how I won't be single for much longer, THEY LIE BONNIE, THEY LIE!" Bonnie crawled under the covers next to Caroline and snagged a couple of pillows to put behind her head.

"Are honestly sure you want to get in another relationship? You do remember the last one and the one before that and-" Bonnie was cut off by Caroline slapping her hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her. "Yes Bonnie, I'm sure, I don't give a crap about Tyler any more; he can go fuck himself in a ditch for all I care!" Caroline exclaimed "I want to meet someone new! Someone exciting, someone who I can have a conversation with where they don't stare at my boobs all the time! I want someone artistic and wild! I want someone not me!" She finished, staring at Bonnie "Know anyone like that?" She smiled.

"Well my tall blonde friend, You clearly haven't seen the new guy that's moved in the flat across from mine have you? I'm guessing you like tall, blonde, blue-eyed artists with dimples and-" Bonnie put her had to heart and held Caroline's "HE HAS A SIX PACK! Mmmmmn It's been so long since I've seen and guy that has a six pack that hasn't been beer!" Bonnie and Caroline simultaneously sank further into Caroline's bed "He's so pretty I almost cried, he is Vogue worthy without the Photoshop!" Caroline and Bonnie laughed then turned to face each other, "Are you serious about this Care? Do you actually want to get back out there?" Bonnie asked with concern.

"I'm sure Bon, I've been single to long, I don't like being single! You've known me my entire life, when have I ever wanted to be single, I'm made for relationships"

"Okay then, we'll come up with a plan to get you to meet Mr. Right upstairs then!" "Well from what you've said I hope I'll be doing more than just meeting Mr. Right" Caroline added with a wink. Bonnie snorted with laughter "Do we actually know what his name is?" Caroline asked

"I think his name is Klaus"


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Right Upstairs

 _Disclaimer: I own zilch. Nada. Zip. If I did, Daniel Gillies and Joseph Morgan would be in my bedroom and the public would never EVER see them ever again! Haha oh I wish…_

" _Oh take your time, Don't live too fast  
Troubles will come and they will pass  
You'll find a woman and you'll find love"_

 _Jensen Ackles Simple Man_

" _Dear Diary, oh god, I sound like a love sick tween! But dear god is this worth it, Bonnie, bless her heart, managed to sneak of photo of the new guy Klaus and my lord is he gorgeous! Honestly one look at him, and bye-bye sanity! That makes it sound like I'm really desperate, I mean, I'm not.. I hope, why the hell am I explaining myself to a book? I need help!"_

Caroline shut her diary with an exasperated sigh, "I'm crazy, it's official! I'm explaining myself to a book, no sane person explains themselves to a book!"

"Talking to yourself again?" Bonnie grinned from the window, "Don't do that!" Caroline laughed "I swear to god, you make me jump feet every time you do that!" Caroline lightly punched Bonnie's arm as she got up from the sofa to help her through the window, "So, why are we talking to ourself again?" Bonnie asked "Not talking to myself exactly.. Just explaining myself out loud" Caroline said shrugging her shoulders with a not-so-well hidden smile on her face. Bonnie laughed, settling down on Caroline's sofa, pulling the grey blanket from the shelf under the coffee table and wrapping it around herself, leaving wrapped up in her fluffy pink blanket.

"So, you'll never guess who I saw today" Bonnie said, poking Caroline, "Let me guess tall, blonde, dangerously gorgeous?"

"Bingo"

"You know I still need to meet him right?"

"Yeah"

"So?

"So what?"

"Any ideas Bon!" Caroline laughed throwing a pillow at Bonnie, "Well, we could always make him a welcome to the building care basket?" Bonnie said, turning to face Caroline, "Like muffins, take away menus, coffee, tea, I don't know I've never made a care basket before! What do you usually put in them?" Bonnie asked

"Do I look like the kind of girl who makes Welcome-To-The-Building care baskets everyday to you?"

"Yes"

"I hate you"

"No, shut up, you love me, it's impossible not to"

"Oh fine, only because you're gonna be my 50 year-old safety wife"

"Aww thanks! Your love means so much to me"

"Damn straight it should!"

"Why don't we google it? I'm sure there's some sad, depressed Soccer-Mom with her kids at university who's posted a guide to it on Pinterest"

"The sad thing is, you're probably right"

"Okay, go make tea"

"Why?"

"Uh, because it's your apartment!" Bonnie said, kicking Caroline off of the sofa on to the floor, Caroline rolled off of the cream carpet and reached up to throw a pillow at Caroline

"That was foul play dear sir"

"Ahh, but my dear Watson, the game is on"

"To soon, I'm still emotionally traumatised from the season four finale"

"Sorry, now go make tea!"

"Ugh! Fine, next time you're making though"

"It's your apartment!"

"I. Don't Care. Next time, you're making"

"Deal"

Caroline moved into the kitchen and started making her and Bonnie's tea's whilst Bonnie unplugged her laptop from it's charger on Caroline's desk and set it up on the coffee table on a Pinterest tab, Bonnie relaxed back into the sofa cushions and waited for her tea.

"You'd better not make it like last time"

"I was drunk and accidentally put the milk in first, give me a break"

"I should've revoked your tea making rights" Bonnie muttered

"What was that?" Caroline asked, bringing over the tea

"Nothing, nothing, shall we start?"

"Sure" Caroline said, searching welcome basket ideas, scrolling through the artsy ideas that popped up on her feed. Caroline and Bonnie searched for and hour and a half bickering about different aspects of each basket and which "Mr Upstairs" as they had dubbed him, would like.

"I give up!" Bonnie shouted, throwing her hands up in the air, "This sucks! We haven't found it and it's been an hour!" Bonnie threw the blanket off of her legs and stood up

"Well then what do you suggest?" Caroline asked.

"Give me ten minutes and do your "natural" make-up look then come upstairs and knock on my door in your sports bra and gym clothes, and don't lie to me, I know you have one" Bonnie said as she rushed to the middle window and hopped out of it onto the fire escape.

"Ten minutes!" Bonnie shouted as she disappeared up the fire escape towards her own apartment, Caroline shook her head as she cleared up the blankets and folded them back under the coffee table, picked up the coffee mugs and her laptop, put the mugs in the dishwasher and plugged her laptop to it's charger and put it back in it's place on her desk. She walked over to her bedroom, pulling back the curtain and walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out her red sports bra and her black three-quarter lengths and her red Nike trainers- a gift from Tyler after the first break up, when she had accepted him back the first time. She pulled out her straighteners and curled her hair in loose waves, then put on foundation and concealer and a brush of mascara and some strawberry Chapstick and sat down on her bed. 3 minutes left. Caroline stood up and went in to the bathroom, she found a hairband wrapped around her hair brush and pulled her hair up into a pony tail, leaving the curls looking natural and her like someone who actually did sport and knew what they were doing in a gym. 2 minutes to go. Caroline sighed and made her way towards the door, grabbing her iPhone and stuffing it into the solo pocket on her leggings and grabbed her keys, walking up the flight of stairs towards Bonnie's apartment.

Caroline, stood outside Bonnie's door, 1:32 exactly, with a proud grin she knocked on Bonnie's door. The purple door swung open to reveal Bonnie, dressed exactly like she was before in her black dolphins jumper and light blue shorts, holding a pie from the bakery next door.

"What is this?" Caroline asked, confused by the smile Bonnie was giving her,

"Here, hold this" Bonnie said, shoving the pie into her hands and striding out of the door and across the hall, dragging Caroline along by the elbow, "Bonnie Bennett, what are you doing?"Caroline asked, a look of horror on her face when Bonnie rapped her knuckles on the dark blue wooden door, and ran back into her apartment, more importantly, locking Caroline out of it. "Bonnie! Bonnie Bennett! Open the door! Bonnie! Don't leave me out here alone-" Caroline was cut off from her whisper-shouting as the dark blue door opened revealing a man who Caroline could only describe as sex on legs.

He was 6"2, lean, blonde tousled curls that screamed out for hands to run through them, ocean blue eyes that Caroline could get lost in, and lips that were so delicious Caroline could only wonder how sinfully good they would feel against hers. He wore a dark grey long sleeve top that clung to his body like water, showing a six pack – or could it be an eight pack? Dear god she hoped it was an eight pack, the first three buttons of the shirt were undone showing the leather cords of 4 necklaces, that Caroline could count, flecks of yellow, red and orange paint decorated the slight scruff adorning his face and his fingers. His blue eyes were staring straight into hers, she felt like they were staring into her soul, concern started to show up in his eyes as she stared at him. She was staring at him. _Directly at him._ Oh god! She had been staring at him and he had obviously been talking to her, oh god! _Great start Caroline_ , she thought to herself, _stop thinking to yourself and listen to him idiot!_ She screamed inside her head. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Caroline laughed, playing off her obvious staring as nonchalantly as possible. The sex god standing in the door way dipped his head and laughed, _OH MY GOD HE HAS DIMPLES!_ Her inner voice screamed, "I asked if you were okay" He chuckled, _Sweet baby jesus he has a good laugh_ Caroline's inner voice commented "Oh I'm fine thank you, it's just that I live downstairs and I heard you moved in last week and I thought it was incredibly rude of me to not to come and welcome you to the building, I brought pie if that's any consolation!" Caroline handed him the pie "It's apple, I would have baked but I figured you don't want food poisoning" he laughed again

"I'm Caroline by the way, Caroline Forbes" _SINGLE! I'M SINGLE BY THE WAY_ she so desperately wanted to add

"Niklaus Mikaelson. My name is Niklaus but please, call me Klaus" he grinned, dimples shining through like the light of day

"Well Niklaus Mikaelson, it was lovely to meet you and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come knock on my door, flat 2B" She smiled, it made her eyes twinkle with the light from the hallway light next to his door.

"Thank you Caroline Forbes" Why did he have to make her name sound like liquid sex?! "For the pie and probably the best introduction I've had in my 28 years" He smiled "Would it be too forward of me to ask you to go out for coffee with me tomorrow? Like you said, I've just moved here and aside from my annoying little brother across town, I don't know anyone" He said giving her the god damn boyish and sexy smile Caroline had ever seen.

"Sure, I'd love too!" Caroline exclaimed "I'll meet you in front of my place at 10 tomorrow? I know the perfect place for coffee" She smiled

"Well I am certainly thankful for that other wide it would have been the cafe next door" Caroline laughed, and Klaus swore he would do anything to hear that sound again "Great, see you tomorrow at 10 then!" Klaus said, a huge grin adorning his face "Thanks for the pie!" He said as he gave her a small wave and shut the door, Caroline waved back and walked down into her apartment and fell backwards on to her bed, she heard the window slide open and felt the bed dip as Bonnie laid down next to her

"So how'd it go?" Bonnie asked. Caroline's grin grew impossibly larger "He asked me out for coffee tomorrow at 10" Caroline exclaimed, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" The girls screamed in unison, jumping off the bed, arms linked jumping around in circles still screaming. They screamed with happiness until Caroline was laughing so hard she collapsed onto her bed in fits of laughter. The girls pulled pillows under their heads and stared at the ceiling

"He asked me on a date" Caroline whispered with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
